Four Years Later
by jasamfanforever13
Summary: What happens when Sam returns to Port Charles four years later?


Sam hadn't been in Port Charles for four years. She left after overhearing Jason and Spinelli talking about Jake, and how she could never know that Jake was Jason's son. A lot has happened since then. Sam stepped off the plane clutching her luggage in one hand, and a sleeping little girl in the other. Sam smiled as she watched her little girl sleep. She looked so peaceful. Sam haled a taxi, dumped her luggage in the boot, and climbed into the back of the taxi cradling her daughter in her arms. Sam never knew she could have as much love in her heart for anyone besides Jason. But her little girl was half Sam, and half Jason. She left that day from the penthouse without an explanation. She packed her things up and jumped into a taxi and went as far away from Port Charles as she could. A week before she fell out with her family because she thought Kristina was being ungrateful about how she got into Yale. And of course everyone took Kristina's side because she was younger than Sam was. Sam was 24. She had her little girl when she was 20. Jason was 24. Once Sam reached her destination, she grabbed her bags and headed into Kelly's. Sam walked into the diner, and everyone's head shot up and stared at her. On one table was her family; Alexis, Mac, Nikolas, Robin, Maxie, Kristina, Molly, Patrick, Emma, and Spencer.

On another table sat; Elizabeth, Lucky, Cameron, Jake, and Aiden. On another table sat; Carly, Sonny (Sam's, Nikola's, Kristina's and Molly's biological father), Michael, Morgan, Josselyn, and last but not least; _Jason Morgan_. Everyone watched Sam in utter disbelieve. Jason couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked exactly the same as before. Her hair set in loose curls at the bottom, pinned up, she was wearing a beautiful white dress, and had her usual high heeled boots on. And then he noticed the sleeping little girl clutched around Sam's neck. She held on for dear life. He also noticed that Sam was still wearing her star necklace. He also noticed the little girl had one similar to Sam's. How he has missed Sam. He watched as she attempted to place her luggage down. He watched as she struggled to lay the luggage down whilst cradling a sleeping little girl at the same time. Without thinking, he rose from his seat and went over to Sam's table within Kelly's. "Would you like some help Sam?" Jason asked, hoping she would say yes. Sam was shocked and taken back that he had the cheek to talk to her after all the lies he kept from her.

But she didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of a public place, so she simply answered without meeting his gaze "Yes please". Just as she said it he grabbed her bags and placed them quietly on the opposite side of the booth. Just then the little girl began to open her eyes. "Well hello their sleeping beauty, I wondered when you were going to wake up". Sam said smiling down to her beautiful little girl. Maisie began rubbing at her eyes, and stared at her mom. "Silly mommy, I'm not sleeping beauty I'm snow white and I was waiting for a handsome prince to kiss me for me to wake up". Sam giggled at her daughter and said "Maisie Grace Morgan, there is no way a boy is EVER going to kiss my little girl EVER". Maisie began to giggle, and asked "Mommy, where do babies come from? Where did I come from?"

Sam was flabbergasted. What was she supposed to say? "You little miss came from my stomach. And when a mommy and a daddy love each other a lot, they look up to the night's sky and make a wish to have a baby. Then nine months later, a stork came and brought me a baby onto my doorstep. The day I got you was the best day of my life. I never thought I could love anyone again the way I love you, but you're my moon and my stars, and I wouldn't know what to do without you baby girl". Sam said as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "Awww, mommy don't cry, I love you a lot to, even more than I love cookies and burgers! I know how much you love my daddy. I have the same bright blue eyes as him look". Maisie said whilst pointing at her eyes. "How did I get so lucky to be blessed with a beautiful little girl like you Maisie?" Sam asked. Maisie just shrugged. "I don't know mommy, but I'm real lucky to have you as my mommy". Maisie said whilst she ate her cookies, and Sam drank her coffee after she kissed the top of Maisies' head.

Jason couldn't keep his eyes off her. _"She looks just as beautiful as she did four years ago. What went wrong?" _He sat and watched as Sam and her little girl giggled as they ate cookies. "_Why does that little girl seem so familiar? Have I seen her before? She looks just like Sam". _

"Maisie Grace Morgan, look at you, your'e covered in cookie crumbs. Let's get you cleaned up". Maisie didn't like the sound of that, and she stuck her bottom lip out, as well as folding her tiny arms over her chest.

"No mommy, me don't like it when you wash my face!". Maisie began to tear up.

_"This is going to be a long might"_ Sam thought to herself. "Maisie, we have to get you cleaned up so that your face isn't sticky". Sam then began to wipe Maisie's face, whilst Maisie began to make funny faces as well as sharing her protests to the whole diner.

Sam's family couldn't believe Sam had a little girl. A little girl they knew absolutely nothing about. They carried on watching as Sam and Maisie carried on giggling.

"Oh my God Jason, that little girl is yours". Carly stated once she had a proper look at Sam's little girl.

"What are you talking about Carly? Sam would have told me if I was that little girl's father". Jason argued to his crazy best friend. But he had to admit, the little girl did resemble him; she had brown chestnut hair just like Sam, but she had piercing blue eyes just like him. Jason stood from the table and went over to where Sam and the little girl sat.

"Sam, would it be possible to talk to you for a minute?". Jason asked, hoping he would actually have the chance to talk to her again after four years of feeling empty inside.

"Yes sure Jason, baby can you go see if Mike can give us some more cookies to take home for tommorow?". Sam asked knowing full well Maisie would shoot over there.

"Sure mommy, i'll get really big ones!" Without giving Sam the chance to say anything futher, Maisie lept from her seat and sprinted from the table, rushing over to the counter.

"Wow, she's so much like you. Is it possible that she's mine?" Jason asked hoping that the answer was yes.

Sam looked down at her hands underneath the table, she bit down on her bottom lip as she did when she was nervous, took a deep breath in before saying "Yes, Maisie is your daughter, she's ours. I didn't tell you because I didn't find out I was pregnant until two months after leaving Port Charles. By that time I learnt from Nik that you had moved on with Elizabeth, and was helping her raise Jake. I couldn't come back into your life and ruin that for you. I didn't want you to feel pressured into choosing who to be with. I didn't want to be some kind of obligation to you. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us if we got back together for Maisie's sake if we didn't feel the way we used to. Maisie would have picked up on that, and that wouldn't have been fair to her either. I wanted to give you a chance at a real family with the woman you truly loved, and that obviously wasn't me anymore".

Jason couldn't belive that Sam seriously thought he didn't love her. He and Elizabeth tried to be together for Jake's sake after Sam had left, but they wasn't able to make it work between them. He was still completely in love with Sam. He never stopped loving Sam, and he had to make her believe that too.

Jason grabbed onto Sam's arm. "There hasn't been a day that's gone by when I stopped loving you. Like I said before, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I always will. Me and Elizabeth tried to make it work but both of us realised that it wouldn't. Sam I haven't been able to stop loving you, even after all this time. I still reach over to the side of the bed you used to lie on. I still miss the way you used to get me to agree to have bubble baths with you, or how you used to burn everything you attempted to cook. I want us to start again. Just me you and Maisie".

Sam wiped her tears away. "I would never attempt to keep you out of Maisie's life, but don't just say all that if you don't mean it".

"I mean every single word of it Sam. I would want to be with you even if Maisie wasn't in the picture, although I wouldn't have it any other way". Before Jason gave Sam a chance to reply, he went in and kissed her passionately.

One year later

"Maisie, watch how you hold him, he's still very fragile". Jason warned his daughter. Sam and their newborn son was only just discharged from the hospital a day ago. Sam came through labour like a trooper.

"Ok daddy. Look mommy, he has eyes just like me!" Maisie exclaimed excitedly, still being careful of her new baby brother who layed peacefully in her lap.

Sam giggled. "Yes princess I see, he does doesn't he? I can see already that your'e going to be a great big sister to Daniel Edward Morgan!"

Sam and Jason got married last year on the beach in Hawaii. All their families where there, even the Quatermaines. Danny had been a suprise to say the least, but not one they arn't greatful for. Sam had started to bond with her father Sonny in the last couple of months. Sonny has started to spoil Maisie rotten.

Jason looked at his beautiful family and asked how he could get so lucky. He had a beautiful wife, and two beautiful children. They where truly the light of Jason's life. Jason did love Jake, but it turned out he wasn't Jake's biological father, Lucky was. He still cared for Elizabeth greatly, she was his friend and that is it.

_The END. _


End file.
